transformers_prime_2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Energon
Dark Energon is a form of Energon which is notable for its spreading, corrupting and reanimating effects on most things Cybertronian and/or technological that it comes into contact with. It is also known as the Blood of Unicron due to its origin as Unicron's life blood. Dark Energon is considered extremely dangerous, being able to reanimate dead Cybertronians as mindless Terrorcons and bring inert and inanimate machines to life. Dark Energon also has the same harmful effect on exposed humans that regular Energon has. History Pre-Cybertron Era During the time Primus and Unicron battled, Unicron would spill dark energon if harmed since it flowed through his veins. On Earth While traveling in space searching for a new army, Megatron discovered a huge chunk of Dark Energon and planned to use it to resurrect the Cybertronian dead into his vast armies of destruction. He first tested on Cliffjumper (who was killed by Starscream earlier) which turned the deceased Autobot into a mindless Terrorcon with no master to control. After the first test, Megatron fused Dark Energon into his body, making him more powerful than ever. Then he traveled to an ancient Cybertronian battleground where he used Dark Energon to raise and command large numbers of Terrorcons to deal with Optimus Prime and Ratchet. Discovering the Decepticons had built a space bridge, they realized Megatron intended to reawaken Cybertron's fallen soldiers, and send them to destroy Earth. Megatron threw his store of Dark Energon crystals into the space bridge, but before the Terrorcons could cross the space bridge, the Autobots sabotaged it, causing it to collapse on itself, taking Megatron and the Terrorcons with it. Luckily for Megatron, his Dark Energon infusion kept him alive until Starscream found him floating in space. Discovering the cause of his survival, Starscream ripped the Dark Energon crystal out and prepared to leave Megatron to die, only to have to take Megatron back to the ship when Laserbeak discovered them. Megatron escaped from his own body into Bumblebee's, and made him recover the Dark Energon crystal he had used to create the Terrorcon army during the battle with Optimus and Ratchet, thereby facilitating his own body's revival. While Megatron had revived himself, he had forgotten that Starscream possessed the original shard of Dark Energon ripped from him. Now back in a subordinate position, Starscream's previous opposition to using Dark Energon to raise an undead army vanished when he tried to raise Skyquake from the dead. Starscream broke the shard in half, one to raise Skyquake, the other to achieve symbiosis. While it managed to raise Skyquake, the new Terrorcon became trapped in the Shadowzone, depriving Starscream of his new warrior. Following this time, Megatron angrily commented that his vision for Dark Energon was to give him an unstoppable army of the undead to command and conquer the cosmos. However, he was relegated to only holding a small piece that now still animated his spark and thus became determined to locate more. As such, he ordered his Decepticons to gather components for a new Space Bridge so that he could use it to find more Dark Energon. He also attacked Bumblebee and wounded Raf Esquivel who became infected with Dark Energon which Ratchet was forced to expel by using normal Energon to counteract its effect. Megatron also became plagued by visions of a dark figure and a volcanic site. Traveling alone to the site, he believed that the volcano on Earth was the location where his new Space Bridge would bring him a new source of Dark Energon from space. This led in a confrontation with Optimus Prime where Megatron eventually gained the upper hand. At the climax of the battle, a large deposit of Dark Energon erupted from the volcano to which a delighted Megatron learned that it was not to come from space from the planet Earth itself. This left a confused Optimus Prime to wonder about Dark Energon come from beneath the planet with the event coinciding with the tale told by the Ancients in the Covenant of Primus. The Dark Energon eruption was later determined to be pumped from Unicron himself, as he awakened in the Earth's core. The Nemesis still had stocks of Dark Energon on board when it crashed. Megatron used some to reactivate the warship's power core, only to discover that as a side effect, he had awoken an intelligence which controlled the ship. The warship's mind only returned to dormancy when the Dark Energon was extracted from the power core. Megatron used a chunk of Dark Energon to forge the Dark Star Saber. During Knock Out's experiments with Synthetic Energon, Starscream had the bright idea of adding some Dark Energon into the mix, so that Megatron would be able to control the resulting troopers. Unfortunately the mix instead altered those it was infused into, causing them to burn through their energon reserves and turning them into energon-sucking zombies. When Megatron died the Dark Energon prevented him from joining the AllSpark as he was long since bound to the Anti-Spark. Unicron used the link to reanimate Megatron and take over his body. When in Megatron's body, Unicron displayed the ability to conjure weaponry from pure Dark Energon. When Unicron's anti-spark was being sucked from Megatron's body and into the AllSpark's container, the Dark Energon was drained from Megatron. Some of it coud still be inside Megatron. Category:Energon